


What came after and before

by Kaerato



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, OCs - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerato/pseuds/Kaerato
Summary: Stories of Hyakkimaru and Dororo's travels set after anime ending. Some are together, some separate. Some longer, some shorter.





	1. Encounter in a blizzard

Seasons came and went, now less lonely and mundane. Dororo quickly got used to the travelling pace they used to have. Strolling around forests, passing through cities, time went by quicker then expected. And so, one year after the reunion their lifes were back on track. It seemed everything went to the way things were couple of years ago and yet there were so many differences. They both changed, matured. Dororo could notice new speech patterns and mannerisms that Hyakkimaru picked up along his self-fulfilling journey. He finally could relate his thoughts in more that short sentences. He still was often deep in thoughts but his face showed more emotions. Probably more than he could realize. Dororo learned to pick up what was troubling him at the moment or whether he was reminiscing about some pleasant event. But she never grew tired of watching his ever curious eyes trailing their surroundings. The same went to his hands. He carefully stroke, caressed, brushed whatever new object fell in his hands. His face might be preoccupied with something else, but hands restlessly learned about the world. Noticing those little habits always made her smile with relief. The long fight was over and now he could reap the fruits of his labor and they were neverending. Whether it was fur of a stray cat, delicate fabric displayed on a market or a bark of an unknown tree, Hyakkimaru used every opportunity to use his senses to the fullest. Same treatment applied to Dororo. Previously they travelled at a distance, not aware of the full capacity of human contact. This time, he was almost carelessly finding out reasons to touch or look at her. Fixing her hair, making sure she's not cold. Those little gestures made Dororo feel at home with him and glad that the long break was finally over.

She still only had a vague idea of what he was doing during those years. Still, there were moments where out of the blue he started recounting a certain period of his life. The words spilling, forming tales which Dororo ardently listened to. His stories were always calm, a bit monotonous. When speaking he looked straight at the campfire or the sky as if transported far away. Dororo on the other hand, always gestured energetically and even played out dialogues between herself and the people she met. At the end of the story her throat was parched and arms were heavy from flailing too much. However, at the end of the day, when they settled for the repose they would usually end up talking and sharing their experiences.

\-------

Bare trees made the woods uninviting and sparkling brook was chilling to the bone. Thin icy veil covered the surroundings with a dazzle. Snow was about to fall any day now. Crouching as close to the fire as was possible, they prepared dinner. Without any fresh vegetables they had to resort to a simple rice gruel.  
As the steam rose and spiralled in the chilled air, Hyakkimaru looked lost in thought, eyes unfocused on the flame. Dororo stirred and tried the mild porridge. Suddenly Hyakkimaru broke the silence.  
“You know, I once met a family when I was travelling in the mountains. It reminded me of your parents, from what I've heard of them."  
Really? You've never told me that story." she glanced her eyes at him, knowing that a new tale would soon slip out his mouth.  
"I didn't think me hibernating for couple of weeks in a shack would be interesting for you." he laughed.  
"Oh, you know that I want to know every single thing you did back then." she pointed a spoon at him.  
"Well then, how about I recount this winter while we wait for dinner?"  
"Sure!" she clapped her hands and scooted closer to him not to miss any word. An impish smile already forming on her lips.  
"It was winter but more harsh than this one...”

~3 years ago~

Hyakkimaru was travelling as always but now it seemed harder than before. Frost dug deep into exposed skin, icy wind blew right through him and even though he acquired snow boots, his legs felt as it they were two icicles. Before he could feel pain or experience his own limbs weather wasn't much of a problem. Now, the only thing he had in mind was to find some shelter. He already travelled far into the mountain pass, the next village should be just after next gorge, according to the city folk he met before. But in this blizzard he could bearly see the mountain pass in front of him and the sun already started to set. He rubbed his hands, shaking due to cold and uncertanity. If he were to pass the night exposed in a forest, he would surely die. He cursed how fragile he has become, having to worry about his body more than ever before. He thought of the time when such problems did not occur and even if they did he had someone to look after him. Someone...

Not far away he saw a light. Faint, flickering yellow spot. Disregardng any safety measures he advanced towards it. He thought he heard a voice, a shout peircing through a blizzard, but that must have been a hallucination caused by the cold and hunger. The light grew bigger and bigger but Hyakkimaru could barely move his feet at this point. He instinctively reached to grab the hilt of his sword forgetting that it has been some time since he rejected any weapons. His eyes were half-closed and the light grew dim. Why did the world start spinning so fast? Or so he thought as he fell on the ground.

The smell of stew and burning wood woke him from his sleep.  
Slowly coming back to his senses he realised that a warm blanket was covering his frozen body. A murmur was coming from next room. He tried to get up but a gentle push on the shoulders denied him mobility.  
"You need to rest now, you barely woke and already want to leave? Here eat this."  
A slender woman rummaged about a dimly lit room. The walls were constructed from a sturdy wood but floor was made from ground with some hay thrown on. Smoke from the fireplace barely escaped through crooks in the celing and so the room was filled with grey haze. The woman came back with a bowl of hot stew and fed Hyakkimaru as if he was a baby. He didn't even have the force to refuse, but feeling as the liquid warmed up his body, he didn't object.  
"There you go, that's better isn't it? When my husband brought you here, you were almost frozen to death. But don't worry the cold didn't spread so much as to make you loose your fingers." she smiled gently.  
Hyakkimaru winced at the thought of loosing his limbs again.  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
"Well, you're deep in the forest, stuck here, just like us, I presume."  
"Stuck?" his brows tightened at the thought of being kept against his will.  
"Yes, in this blizzard you won't be able to set one foot outside, let alone march away. We will have to stay here until it subsides. Don't worry, we have enough provisions for all six of us. It is not much, but we will manage."  
"Six?"  
"Me, my husband our three children and you. We are not so cruel as to force you out in such weather. Now, Hiroshi, my husband, can be a bit harsh, but I'm sure till the blizzard rolls over he won't cause you any trouble." she smiled, but her eyes stayed somber.  
Behind her, the doors slammed open and inside came a man with a boy. The child was around Dororo's age, when they first met.  
"I see our guest has awoken." The burly, hairy man towered over everybody, but his face had a distinct feeling of kindness and sorrow. He must have just returned from the blizzard, because he was covered from head to toe in thick clothing. After he took of his hat he left a bandana on his forhead and kneeled in front of Hyakkimaru.  
“How do you feel?” he asked.  
Hyakkimaru tried to answer but bearly did he open his mouth when the young boy came over gleefully screaming.  
"Dad told me all about how you stumbled in the snow. You shouldn't have tried to walk in such a blizzard, only my dad knows his way around in such a weather. He saved you, you know? We dragged you all the way into our house and you slept in our bed. Without my dad you would be an icicle by now." he kept on jabbering until his father stopped him.  
"Alright, alright, go back and check on your siblings, adults need to talk." The child scurried away and slammed the door behind.  
"It's good to see that you've awoken now," the man said sitting next to Hyakkimaru, "we would gladly welcome you for a longer stay, we could use a word from a traveller, but unfortunately this place is cursed. You won't live long if you stay here."  
"Cursed?" Hyakkimaru frowned, he didn't feel a presence of a demon inside the house, although the atmosphere was weirdly dense.  
“Darling... why would you stress our guest, nothing-” his wife placed a hand over his shoulder.  
“Stop!” he turned over to her. “You know well how dire our situation is. I saved him, because otherwise he would have frozen to death, but as soon as he can walk he's out of here.”  
“I'm saying this only as a warning,” he got even closer to Hyakkimaru, “wherever we live, demons follow. I've been doing what I can to protect us but it's been getting worse and worse. Now, don't think that I'm crying my heart out, but me and my family wear a heavy burden." Saying this, he reached to the bandana and took it off. There was a blood-like stain on his forhead.  
“This is the mark of a disgraced man and now me and my family must pay the price for my crime.”


	2. Snow and blood

“Go on touch it. Try to wipe the blood away.” Hyakkimaru was reluctant to get close and seeing that the man grabbed him by the arm and placed his palm on the stain.  
“No matter how hard I wash it, or purify it it stays right here. It's blood, I can feel it's fetor everyday.”  
“The demons did it to you?”   
“Yes... and no. They wouldn't do it if I didn't incite them with my actions. You see, before all that,” he waved his hand around the room, “we were living quite a comfortable life. Not in a big mansion, but not in a hut either. We were quite prosperous. This is what must have lured the monks to us. They have been persistent in taking more and more as tithe from out land. We were always generous in giving alms to the temples, but they have long overstepped their boundaries. They demanded more and more. In the end, they became more powerful than ever before. From year to year the circumstances grew worse when finally we could bearly make ends meet. Even though we usually had enough crops to export to other lands suddenly, I couldn't even feed my own family. I decided to have a talk with them, on their turf. At first, I only wanted to give them a scare, maybe beat them up, so they could see who's really in charge. When I was, ahem, persuading them with my fists, I could feel some foreign force in the temple as well. I couldn't see clearly. It was as if I was envelopped by a vicious fog. It made me kill them. I could see my hands grab the long candlestick and bash a head to pulp. I slashed and hacked at them. Their faces were so horrified, mine must have been as well. I could see a weird creature, a demon laughing and standing above the massacre. I could see him the entire time. After the attack, I came back to my senses. I wish I didn't.” Silence fell upon the room making the cracking embers the only audible sound.  
“I was covered in the blood of the monks. The whole temple looked like a butcher's shop. I just panicked. When I burst through the temple door some villagers have already gathered, drawn in by the noise. Seeing a man covered in blood in a sacred place they froze in shock for a while. I used that opportunity to run away. I ran, ran far away till I stumbled upon a river. I washed the incriminating blood that felt as if it was burning my skin. In the reflective water I could see my trembling face, still covered in blood. I scrubbed every part of it, but no matter how well I washed the forehead stayed crimson.” Red blaze illuminated his grim face, flames dancing and mixing with the patch of blood. 

After a day he returned to his family. His wife almost didn't recognise him. He looked haggard, aged. An angry mob gathered near their land and demanded they would be gone from here, otherwise they would resort to violence. The man had no saying in the matter so he left the village with his whole family. Whenever he showed up, people froze in fear noticing, feeling his mark. Whenever they went they were chased away. Some people said he himself was cursed, others claimed that he would bring misfortune upon their village. He became a rogue, trying to provide for his family as they wandered the land.  
“I managed to hide my mark from my children, but as soon as others took glimpse on my forehead they knew. After that we were never able to stay in one town for longer than one day. It is hard to travel with whole family especially with...” He choked back the sob. Himari tried to compose his sorrow and took over the story.  
“Not long ago we used to travel with his mother. She couldn't move fast and was getting sick due to the weather. That's why we decided to wait through the winter here. The forward pass has been blocked by an avalanche and the previous city already kicked us out. We had been lucky enough to find this shack, otherwise we would have froze to death. Unfortunately, the demons showed up one day and... One day grandma just dissapeared. Later we found only her arm full of bite marks.” Himari connected her palms in a quick prayer.  
“Now that you know the whole story I don't suppose you would want to stay with us any longer.” the man avoided his gaze turning his head away from the fire.  
“I will stay.” Hyakkimaru said firmly. The parents both looked at him, one with fear the other with disbelief.  
“I can fight demons, that's what I've been doing most of my life. In exchange for your hospitality let me protect you. It is the least I can do.”

And so he did stay with the family. The first week he had bearly enough strength to stand up, but he had grown accustomed to the family. Although they were rough around the edges, he could see how much they cared for eachother. It has been the first time during his journey that he stayed with the same group of people for longer that a couple of days. The conditions were harsh, but the stay gave him a sense of stability, the one he thought would never come around again. 

After some days of recuperation he finally went outside to take a breath of fresh icy air. The stuffy smoke in the house was making him dizzy. He finally could move all his fingers without the dull sensation. Himari told him that the frost bit pretty deeply, but he should consider himself lucky. Saying that she took off one of her boots and showed him her foot, or rather what was left of it. Only the big toe remained, the rest of toes were gone, leaving blackened stumps. Words escaped him and he managed only to droop his head down. He understood too well what she went through.  
Right now he appreciated the glint of the snowflakes overtaking the tree-laden scenery. Although the nature right now was peaceful, he knew they all should be on the lookout. He mused over the whole family debacle and the extreme means they took to survive, when he heard a voice behind him.  
"They were right you know, the villagers." Behind the front wall of the hut, there was a little girl crouching and writing scribbles in the snow. She couldn't be more than 10 years old, yet she had a serious aura around her. Her pouty eyes were simillar to her fathers. This must have been the daughter - Yui.  
"About what?" Hyakkimaru answered and moved closer.  
"Dad killed the monks so he should get punished. People shouldn't kill themselves. He always told me that it is wrong and now he did it himself! And now we have to live in the forest. I was supposed to start learning how to write next spring!" she went silent for a while. Hyakkimaru only looked at the weirdly mature girl.  
"It would have been better if they caught him earlier. Why do we all have to pay for this? I hate him!" she mumbled and threw the stick away.  
“Daugther!” Himari was standing not far away holding a basket full of wood ears and velvet shanks, with the baby cradled on her back. She must have heard their conversation, because her face was contorted with a frown.  
“Go home and start making dinner. Take this.” she handed her the basket and shoved her behind the door.  
“I'm sorry for her.” The baby started fussing around, so she took in her arms and started to rock it. “She wasn't always so insolent. As you can probably guess the last year has been hard for us. She was used to a different life.” She looked with love and sorrow at her child. “Still, I will have to talk to her. Again. She doesn't understand that it was not her father's fault. If there were no demons our life would be normal. You see, we weren't just some farmers before. My father had an estate which I received in my dowry. I thought my children would have a comfortable life, that they would know how to read and write and yet so suddenly we were left with nothing. I couldn't even bring my child's wet nurse along, she just ran away when my husband returned.” She cradled her baby with care, carefully checking if it's not too cold.  
“My parents refused to give us any help. It was as if they bearly recognised me. I know that they would never treat their daughter like that. They must have been deluded by the evil powers. Just like the rest of my family, just like other villagers. They were usually reasonable, the monks were as well. It must have been the demon that started it all. Because of it we had no respite! No help!” by now the baby started crying, but she just swayed him gently, paying no heed to the cries.

Hyakkimaru mused about the life he could have lived had he been raised in the Daigo's court. He never knew any luxuries in his life. Would he be like Yui? Truly a child whose toy, whose life was taken away. Did he ever act like that? Focused on one problem, not paying attention to the close ones around him. He realised how childlish he must have been. Although some years have passed since those eventful days, he still could remember the blinding rage, rage directed at his family.  
Winter silence amplified the cries of the child, which echoed around the forest.

The other day Hiroshi took Hyakkimaru along to collect firewood. The sun was unusually bright that day. It's harshness doubled by reflecting it's rays on the pure white snow. Equipped with sturdy axes they roamed the forest in search of fairly dry or dead trees. After walking some distance from the house they heard a rustling of bare branches and crunching on the snow. For a while the sounds subsided, both men, alarmed, looked around the forest. Almost out of nowhere a creature jumped out. It was almost as big as a bear. Both hind and fore legs had sharp claws that bore deeply into the ground, but the worst was the head. Or rather, two of them. One was smaller but dealt strikes with its tongue that could break trees, the other had teeth with saw-like indentations. It hissed and roared alternately, exhaling huge puffs of steam.

Seeing the demon for in a long time, Hyakkimaru's body tensed up. It was still hard for him to get used to the image of the monstrous beasts. Fear still inhabited his body when he glanced at them. He can fight the feeling now, but the first time he encountered a demon after getting his eyes back it was a blood chilling experience. He simply ran away as fast as he could. When he made sure he was safe, a cold sweat came over him. No wonder other people were terrified of those things. Before, he could only see the bloddy red colour of their souls, but now, that he became a regular human being, he had to learn that everything had details, even the ravenous beasts.

Even though he had only an axe on him, Hyakkimaru was adamant to defend himself and the man from the demon. He waited for the monster to attack first, so that he could take a good glance at it's movements. When the creature was close enough he stroke and using the momentum he jumped over the heads landing on its back. There, he could deal blows both to the heads and the spine, all while being protected against the lethal bites. One of it's head lashed out with its tongue towards Hiroshi. Not accustomed to fighting he tried to dodge but was too slow, the tongue wrapped itself around his leg and pulled harshly. A trail of blood was left on the fresh snow. Hyakkimaru hacked at the neck, trying to cut the smaller head off. Thrashing around it retracted its tongue. The demon squirmed in pain and tried to toss Hyakkimaru from it's back. It almost succeded, but when the boy was about to fall he stuck the axe in between the monster's ribs, slicing it's torso open and gliding safely down to the ground. When Hyakkimaru landed in the crisp snow, The demon collapsed, spraying the vicinity with its foul blood. 

Hyakkimaru's heart raced and he breathed ferociously. For the first time in ages he has been stained with demon blood, the sight of his hands reddened with the gore was shocking to him. Some of the blood got inside his mouth which made him sick. He breathed heavily, realizing what exactly he had been doing good portion of his life, but he man laid a hand on his shoulder snapping him back to reality. Hyakkimaru got upset. He should be the one calming him. After all he was the on who used to carelessly slice and kill those monsters, but he was too tired and too dazed to protest. Realizing he had been hurt he let the man lean against him. They made they journey back in silence.

When they arrived back the boy – Kaito, was clearly waiting for them in front of the shack, as he lunged forward to meet them faster. He saw that something was wrong since his father was limping.  
“Dad, dad, is everything alright?” He gasped as he saw the crimson trail they left behind.  
“Go get your mother, she'll know what to do.” Hiroshi huffed.  
Although the boy protested he was not let inside the house. Both of them anxiously waited for the verdict. Hyakkimaru was afraid that the wound was too deep to heal properly. He looked at the boy who was visibly shaken.  
“He is very strong. I'm sure he is going to be alright.” He tried to cheer Kaito up.  
“I know he is strong, he already killed a couple of demons, so this time was no different.” Hyakkimaru had no heart to correct the boy so he just smiled gently.  
“You must be happy with him.”  
“Sure I am, he cares for us, protects us, my mom does that too. If it wasn't for those monks we would be even happier.” The child kicked around a chunk of solid snow. “They were too cruel. I heard them bully dad into handing over our stuff. The monks were behaving badly, so they needed some discipline. After all, when I was acting naughty my father also used to beat me, so that's even. If I were him I would do the same. I would kill those monks.” As he said it his hands flew too his mouth, shocked that he said that out loud. “But I mean it. One day I will pay back what they did to us. They will get what they deserve! Dad is gonna be so proud then.” Hyakkimaru looked at the boy in awe at his resolve and determination. More timid now, Kaito asked him. “Was your father like that too?”  
“Father, huh? No, I only had mothers.” Kaito looked at him with more questions in his eyes, but Hyakkimaru seemed unresponsive, transported back in time.

In the evening they all sat around the fire recounting the day. The husband told the rest about what happened in the forest, leaving the gory details out. Although Hyakkimaru had cleaned himself he could still taste blood in his mouth. Previously, he tried to stay on the path of peace, but still wondered if the killing could have turn him into a rogue. Hiroshi killed to protect the family, that must have counted as a good choice. Seeing the family heartfully eating dinner together made him realize that by that they also shield and support themselves against any evil that exists, no matter human or demon in origin. The house was barely tepid, but they seemed to be warmed up and tender solely by eachothers company. Hyakkimaru thought that the path he chose was good in the beginning, but to be wholly human he needed somebody close. Someone to protect and lean against when the times are tough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the anime deals with morally ambiguous topics I wanted to include something morally grey as well. I hope it is not too on the nose.   
> I promise that next time there will be some Dororo included.


	3. Silence

He spent over a month with the family getting to know their habits and quirks. The meals handed by the mother, which were not very filling, but full of love, harsh but protective remarks of the father, were what this little universe consisted of. Hyakkimaru sometimes found himself feeling like a little child getting scolded of praised alongside the rest of the children. That was something he has never felt firsthand. Plesant, yest sometimes embarrassing feeling swept over him as he grew closer to the family. The hut might have been in ruin, but those people was connected as strongly as the harsh conditions allowed it.  
By now, the frost has begun to subside. First weeds started peeking out from the duvet of white. Spring birds started showing up in the forest and stirred up the cold air with their songs.  
This, however, did not make the demons gentler or the meals more satisfa ctory. Living from day to day was still the reality in the mountains. There was talk about heading out since the snow got softer and started melting. The family was quite hectic, trying to gather as many resources as possible all the while trying to stay alive. Hyakkimaru proved himself useful slashing away at the hideous beasts. He hated that, he hated that the majority of his life was spent fighting like that. Exploring the world was so enjoyable that the bleakness that constituted his previous, blind life was far behind him, and now he was back at his previous occupation. He wouldn't abandon those that have helped him, but he wondered how much longer will he have to work as a bodyguard. Apparently the world was overfilled with evil to the point that living peacefully was out of question. That was something that hs troubled him for whole part he has been alone.

At the hut, ever so drafty and crowded, they would meet in the evening and discuss the future or contemplate about the past. After their first encounter with a demon, Himari was shaken that even though there was two of them the demon gave them such a trouble. Although the wounds hae already healed she was doubtful of any future encounters. So, she gave Hyakkimaru a carefully wraped, elongated object. When he discarded the paper a sharp blade reflected the light of the hearth. He was shocked to see a sword in his hands again and at the implication that he was to fight seriously again. Himari explained that this is one of the only things she managed to carry out of the house even if she forgot the sheath. It was one of the last things that reminded her of home. This represented the power they once held. She told him that it was just collecting dust and hoped that he would put it to good use.   
He grabbed the hilt of the sword and memories came rushing back. How he fought with his own sword under Banmon, the sweat and blood that went hand in hand with every battle, the rush of adrenaline and the sole purpose to kill and to survive. He closed his eyes and tried to supress the oncoming chaos that was overtaking his mind. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, he focused on the new objective - to deal with the threat and protect the family. He felt that the worse was just coming.

That day finallly came. Just as usual they had been foraging the forest. The whole area had an awful premonition about it. The snow was slippery and created a grey mass on the ground, the last of crumpled, brown leaves shook at any breeze with terror. Hyakkimaru gestured to the men to be quiet as he listened to the sounds of the forest. The whole stretch where they had been labouring for the past couple of hours became unusually silent, filled with thick air.  
Suddenly, a howl pierced their ears and small, dog sized thing emerged from the shadows. Although Hyakkimaru lost his supernatural vision, he could feel that the creature was overflowing with red aura. The decay and foulness surrounded him. He firmly grabbed the sword and pointed it straight towards the demon. The movements and poses which Jukai passed on to him still resided in his body.

The demon was small, but fast. He lunged towards them scraping on the thawing ground. Hyakkimaru took a defensive stance tilting the sword alongside his body, but the demon avoided him and went straight for Hiroshi.   
The man did not move as fast as Hyakkimaru was trained to do. He only crossed arms over his head, but the demon dealt with with them swiftly. It hacked them away and clung to him like a leech searching with its disgusting mouth for an opening to sink its teeth in. The man resisted and tried to knock it off. In the end he succeded but not before the demon bit deep into his artery. Both the demon and the droplets of blood flew in the air. Time froze for Hiroshi as he plunged into wet snow. Hyakkimaru dealt with the danger, firsthand sticking the sword into the monster's throat. It spew out blood, but nobody could tell by now whose it was.

After Hyakkimaru made sure the demon was dead he rushed over to Hiroshi, who by now started belching blood with his every breath. Seeing his condition Hyakkimaru just tried to be there   
for him and squeezed his hand. The man tried to say something looking deeply into his eyes, but the only thing that escaped his mouth was the crimson stream. After some minutes of convulsions he started to slow down. His body slowly relaxed and eyes got more and more glossy. Hyakkimaru wished he could do more to the dying man but for fear of worsening his wound he just sat there. Sat an observed as life escaped out into nothingness. Soon, the sun started to set and the wind became more violent, but Hyakkimaru still knelt over the body, frozen both by the piercing frost and the shock of seeing a life flee for the first time in his life. It was nothing like before, when souls just dispersed into the air. He had to sit with the concrete evidence that there was no more life in front of him. The body, unlike soul, would not disspear so quickly. The limp husk was staring back at him and he couldn't chase away the feeling that maybe there was something that he could have done.

After a while, when the last of snow began to fall he noticed that the mark on his forehead began to dissapear. After it was completely gone he decited that there was nothing useful he could do and with heavy heart returned to the house.

Himari along with children was waiting for them, but as soon as she saw Hyakkimaru alone and with blooded hands she rushed the children inside the hut and came run forward with a face   
that expected explanation.

“It was too fast, I couldn't help him. The only thing I can do now is return this sword to its owner.” He handed over tha blade that he meticulously cleaned before heading back.

“I see” the dead response from the woman was even more heart wrenching than any scream or tears. She was too calm. Plainly accepting what has happened. But the eyes showed more despair than she ever wanted to tell. Hyakkimaru learned that the eyes were crucial in discerning human emotions. They could speak louder than hundred words.  
“The curse is lifted at least, the mark is gone.” he dropped his now useless arms. The only sound that he heard was the crying boy.  
“I know, just... leave now please. Let me bury my husband” Himari kneelled holding closely the sword and payed no more attention to the children that desperately grabbed her coat in search of some comfort. Hyakkimaru seemed suddenly ripped our of the image and stood out like a sore thumb amongst the despair and sobs. He just turned around and went on, trudging through the wet snow.  
He heard the violent cries of the boy long afterward, the howls being carried high around the mountains, reverberating against the dead-silent slopes of the rocks.

\---

“I never saw them again. I want to wish they are well and back home now.”  
The encampment was quiet for a while, both of them musing about the past.  
“Oh, so when you said they remind you of my family, you meant that they're both dead” Dororo looked hurt as she hugged her legs and lowered her head. She already forgotten about the family's cruel fate and was transported back into her life.

“No, no, I meant that they all were so dead set for survival. I did not need to meet your parents to know that this is an aspect of your character that they instilled in you back then. I can see the fervent appeal for life that you bear. Time after time I notice how much care you put into preserving others safety. Behaviour like that doesn't come out of the blue.” he smiled and caressed her back.  
“You could tell so much about my parents just from the way that I act?” she raised her head and looked at him with astonished eyes.  
“That and you used to talk about them from time to time. Sometimes I feel like I met Hibukuro once or twice.” he kept caressing her back trying to bring back her usual cheer. She smiled genlty just turning up just the corners of her mouth.

The campfire kept them warm as they ate the porridge. The night sky was speckled with thousand glimmering stars clearly visible in crisp winter air. They huddled together as close as possible, arms embracing eachothers backs. Dororo felt as Hyakkimaru drew the, by now memorized, outline of her map.

"Oh, i wish the winter would end already, i miss our summer baths in the fresh streams or the fact that we can lie together with bearly any clothes. It's not the same like this." she puffed out a cloud of warm air.  
“Hm, I would like to see your back again” Hyakkimaru smiled and looked at Dororo, tucked closely next to him.  
“Again? We already got the treasure so the map is useless now.”  
“I like the way it appears and dissapears on your body. I can hold my hand over one spot and see the part of the tattoo that was warmed up, in the shape of my hand. When I saw it for the first time it was nothing like I imagined it to be.”  
“Yeah, that was nice.” Dororo blushed despite the cold and reminisced about that one spring day.


	4. Chapter 4

Although it was spring already, the nights were still pretty chilly. White stars shining on the dark sky were the last remnant of sparkling snow, recently melted. Hyakkimaru was lying on the hard ground, face ruffled by some thought. Suddenly he rose and turned towards Dororo who was peacefully combing through her hair.  
"I want to see you.”  
“Eh? Can't you see me right now?” Dororo chuckled at the sudden request.  
“I want to see your tattoo.” Hyakkimaru said clearly.  
"Well, I would have to get pretty warm by the fire."   
"May I see it now? Technically I already did, back in the hot spring, but you know..."   
"Alright then." Dororo smiled, unfastend her belt and slid the kimono down her torso, exposing the upper part of her back. Her skin shivered involuntarily at the chilling wind touching her skin. She situated herself in front of the fire, close enough for Hyakkimaru to see and the flames to warm up her skin despite the present cold. After waiting a bit he could start to discern singular lines on her back but that was not enough for him.   
"Let me warm you up." he said as he moved foreward and placed his palms on her back. He moved them gently up and back her spine. Wherever his hand covered the part of the back, the red lines bloomed and flowered, dancing in the orange flame. Hyakkimaru studied patiently the faint image and tried to read what it showed. The lines twisted and turned in the light making a spectacular image in his eyes. Delicate skin invited him closer and after conteplating the drawing he put his head even closer. Then he joined his mouth to the nape of her neck and exhaled warm air. Dororro sighed deeply forgetting about the frost.   
"Your skin is so delicate, I don't want it to freeze because of my whim." Hyakkimaru covered her back with kimono and additionally hugged her, locking his arms around her belly.   
"I dont mind the cold that much. When youre so close to me i feel warm. Hot even..." She was lost in thought for a moment and bit her lip. Without any moment further explanation, she disrobed herself waist up and sat straight in front of him. Being so close to another body made her feel warm. She didn't want for him to notice her sheepish face, so she turned around and left him to contemplate her back.   
"Now you can see it all. I guess you're the person my mother was talking about." A faint smile lingered on her lips.

He gazed upon her back amazed both by the intricate design and the shape of her body. Without giving it much thought he reached out his hand to inspect it with touch as he got used to since he got his hands back. At first, she was soft, showing goosebumps here and there, yelding into his touch but as soon as she shook off the first impression she tensed up, worrying about her appearance. His fingertips trailed along the red lines. The swirls and turns guided him lower and lower. As Hyakkimaru studied the map he thought how his path always had led him back to Dororo, as if she was a map herself. A map of his sane life. Now, calm and happy he shared it with her, the best he could, in his own wild, earnest way. As the whole image began to show, her body was fully warmed and no part was trembling with cold or anxiety. In the shadow created by the fire he noticed the curve of her spine, tailing down and disapearing in the folds of her kimono. Hyakkimaru wanted to touch it in its entirety and so, with one finger he pushed against her collar and slid it downwards in a one smooth motion. Dororo sharply inhaled and turned her head towards the sky. An unknown sensation rolled through her back as if a bird was spreading its wings for the first time. She couldn't help but curve her spine under his touch, not to escape, but because her nerve ends were overbeared with a stinging tickle.  
“A-ah, don't do that!” She muttered and shifted her face towards his.  
“I'm sorry, did that hurt?” Hyakkimaru made a face full of concern. He knew Dororo to be strudy, so he wondered how such a gentle touch could tamper her defence.  
“No, it's just, too good. It feels as if i'm about to jump from my skin.” She blushed, not being able to mention what his touch kindled in her loins.  
“I see.” For a minute, the forest stayed quiet and the pair thought about what to do next.  
“You know, it's hard to explain, but the way you reacted made my stomach churn. I would like to kiss your back. Only if it's okay with you.” his face slightly reddened and his eyes darted around her.  
“Yeah, I guess. But be ready for some wriggling. I don't answer for my back right now.”

He only smiled and grabbed her shoulders. Starting from the tip of the back, he laid a plump kiss at the end of her neck. Then he moved downwards, checking with his lips every vertebra he encountered on his way. Due to the malnourishment she experienced during her adolescence, he could easily feel her spine poking through. As the kisses followed Dororo's sighs grew louder and louder. Finally she couldn't bear to hold herself back and a loud moan escaped her mouth just when Hyakkimaru's lips touched her waist. He was shocked by it but his body reacted in a diferent, recently discovered way. Any bashfulness that held him back melted away. He placed his chin in the depth of her collarbone and whispered.  
“I want to touch more. I want to learn. I want to memorize your body to make up for all those years I've lost.”  
Dororo's ear burned under those words and she couldn't help but soften. Her body pushed back against his torso and hips encouraging and drawing him even closer. 

Hyakkimaru pushed more of his weight on top of her, holding with one hand her wrist and with the other her chin. He turned her head towards his and planted a deep kiss on her lips. Then, he trailed down kissing and sucking on her neck and her back. By now, their kimono became loose to the point that they found themselves half-naked. Without much thought they bound themselves together. Hyakkimaru's eyes asked if it was alright. In response Dororo nodded and invited him inside her. He slowly positioned his tip against her and as he gradually went in, his face gave away a grimace of ease and comfort.  
She winced at first, not being used to the new position. Slowy but surely she relaxed and found it more and more pleasurable. As she felt him grinding against her and heard his deep sighs, she lost control in her legs and could bearly stand, supporting her hands on a near tree.

He brushed his fingers through her hair and slid down her neck. From there he carresed her cheek and reached down to grab her breasts thoroughly kneading them. Hard nipples poked his palms, inviting him to pinch them. Dororo moaned gently, being wilingly controlled for the first time in her life. For Hyakkimaru she could descend into hell, but fortunately their circumstances were those of regular people, living regular lives. She have loved the man with all her heart and hoped that he reciprocated the feeling. Daring to say those potent words she whispered.  
“I love you Hyakkimaru.”  
He was taken aback and his hand stopped. A warm stupor flushed all over his body. Ever since that faitful day in the castle, when his mother opened up her feelings for him nobody was so close to him. Nobody had a heart that beat in the same way as his did. Their journey, their separation and reunion strenghthened their relationship and realising that, Hyakkimaru came to the conclusion that he never had anybody that would understand him wholeheartedly or stick with him through good and bad. All those emotions, mixed with the spoken sentence still hanging in the air, rose in his chest and erupted by brandishing his cheeks with red. He thought he became mute again, for words were so hard to utter. Words so easy to speak, and yet his whole world depended on them.  
“I love you too Dororo.” at those words, as with a relieved expression Dororo turned around and grabbed his face.

He didn't want to loose sight of the one person that he cherished and seeing that the ground was still frozen and uninviting he grabbed her thighs and picked her up. A tree behind Dororo was slightly curved due to winds and age. The couple saw it and instantly locked their eyes, at such cue, Hyakkimaru moved slowly towards the arched trunk and placed Dororo's buttocks on it.  
Once again, he came inside and they both shivered with pleasure.  
He carresed her as if he were to never hold her again. She was the prime jewel of his life and she knew it. Their eyes, glossy and sparkly met over and over again to reaffirm their intimacy, but soon had to beclosed in order to relish in skin contact alone. Exploring eachother by the touch alone was a groundbreaking and formidable experience. Plump, full of life skin, was moving under his hands. So warm to touch, soothing his tired soul. He tried to remember every nook, every protrusion, new scars or tiny hairs. Heat rushing through their veins, spilled like molten lava once it reached their hearts. Only their gasps could be heard inside the forest. Their short breath created small whisps of steam quickly dissapearing in the evening air. Although the wind chilled the campsite, their vigorous movements and closeness kept them warm.

Dororo could feel her head spin and although the bark was scraping agaisnt her back, she felt immense pleasure. She wraped her legs on his back and hands behind his neck and tried to move according to the tempo that he set before. She could feel him rythmically going inside and out, shaking her whole universe.  
All his thoughts focused on the moment, on Dororo's squirms and his own heated emotions. He had hard time controlling muscles he's never had to use before. Overcome by all those sensations, he squeezed his eyes shut, his hands digging deeper into Dororo’s waist and firmly pressed himelf inside.   
She could feel his hands on her hips, squeezing the pelvis, stabilizing his stance. In addition, she guided Hyakkimaru's clumsy attempts at the thrusts, rolling her hips just in the right way.   
When he hit at some spot deep inside, her back arched up once again, and she felt that explosive feeling rising up and spreading all over her body.  
That same heat that engulfed Dororo started to coil in Hyakkimaru's stomach, and jolts of pleasure shoot up his spine escaping his body by a deep moan.

After a minute or so, Hyakkimaru felt all his powers drain from him. He barely could hold Dororo in place as she slid down and stood up on her own. Still entranced in the resounding feeling she gently cupped his cheeks and kissed him dearly. The nightly, swift breeze swept over their bodies and the pair was watched only by the moon above, which illuminated their bodies, clasped together in a tender embrace. Neither of them was willing to let go of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple of stories in my mind for the future, but if you have any ideas feel free to share them with me.


End file.
